


A Better Thing

by sanctuary_for_all



Series: (More) Scenes From A Partnership [2]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Self Confidence Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 08:24:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7040668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctuary_for_all/pseuds/sanctuary_for_all
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone worries about something. The trick is not to let it make you crazy.</p><p>***NOW WITH CHAPTER 2***</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is not at all what I meant to write. Sigh.

Judy leapt at the snow leopard walking out of the electronics store, almost making him drop a bag full of what was undoubtedly highly breakable merchandise. Nick, still several feet behind – not his fault, they weren't even supposed to chasing anyone and Judy had cheated by leaping over that car – tried to search his memories of active case files to see if this was actually a perp or some poor random civilian who Nick was going to have to sweet talk the hell out of.

But then Judy threw her arms around the leopard's neck rather than kicking him in the face, and he was hugging her back rather than trying to free himself or consider assault charges. Nick slowed down and caught up to them at something closer to his usual casual sidle, trying to project effortless cool rather than the completely inappropriate tickle of jealousy he could feel in the base of his stomach. He'd _never_ seen her that excited to see someone she wasn't actually related to, including Clawhauser.

By the time he got close enough, Judy had stopped trying to cut off the leopard's air supply. "Nick, this is Jayesh! Best sound guy in the Tri-Burrow area, and clearly now Zootopia as well." She gestured to Nick. "Jayesh, this is Nick. My partner."

A statement that would be more meaningful, the little voice in the back of Nick's head whispered, if they both weren't wearing their uniforms. Which was beyond stupid – he'd been the one who said they should be discreet about their relationship, and if Judy ever decided to leave him for someone better she'd come right out and tell him rather than—

Aaand that wasn't comforting at all. Time to refocus on the conversation that was happening out in actual reality.

"...following the news reports about you two." Jayesh smiled at Nick, but when he looked back at Judy it widened into a grin. "We always knew you were going to conquer the world someday, Judes."

"Hey, I'll have you know that Anthony is living his dream just as much as I am," Judy countered, her voice teasing. "Mom and Dad wouldn't even think about letting anyone else do their taxes."

Jayesh raised an eyebrow. "I thought he wanted to be an actuary."

Judy waved a paw. "I tried to tell him even then that he was using the wrong word, but he liked the way it sounded."

Nick reminded himself that this was a perfectly normal conversation between two friends, not subconscious flirting of any kind. Except that he and Judy had used banter _exactly_ like this to subconsciously flirt, and he was pretty sure they hadn't even known they were doing it at first. Would he even be able to recognize it if that was what was happening here? Would she? What if—

The part of his brain charged with making sensible decisions slapped him for being an idiot. Yes, Judy could do better than him by picking out pretty much any random animal on the street, but she'd said she loved _him_ and she was stubborn. She wasn't going to give up on him yet.

He cleared his throat, making both of them turn to him. "So, what do I have to bribe you with to get all the embarrassing stories from this one's early years?" He grinned at the snow leopard, making sure to keep his voice light and easy. "Her parents have already given me several, but you have to go to friends to get the really juicy stuff."

Jayesh laughed, but there was a little bit of a question in Judy's amused look. Apparently, he was being weird enough that it was starting to leak out. "You know, you keep this up and I'm going to finally take Finnick drinking and have him give me _everything_." Her voice was as light as his was, but her eyes were asking him if everything was okay. "Knowing him, he probably even has video."

Nick's smile eased into something a little more genuine as he shrugged. "You manage to out-drink him, you'll deserve everything," he teased, hoping his eyes were saying something along the lines of _I'm being stupid. Sorry_. When her expression eased, it suggested he'd managed to get at least the basic idea across. "And I'm almost positive I deleted any videos he's ever taken, but there's a pretty good chance he's got some still shots I don't know about."

Jayesh grinned. "You know, you could take _me_ drinking and I'll tell you everything you needed to know."

See, this was his opportunity to be a decent boyfriend. It was probably in a handbook somewhere – get to know their friends like a mature and rational mammal. "Sure. Judy and I are off this Friday."

Jayesh hesitated, then glanced over at Judy. "That would be great..." he started, in a tone that made it painfully clear it wouldn't be great at all. Had Jayesh just meant he wanted to go out drinking with Judy? He was pretty sure that didn't make sense in the context of the conversation, but he'd been phasing out for parts of it. Maybe he'd missed something....

From the "really?" look Judy was suddenly giving Jayesh, it was clear he'd missed a lot. "What he meant, Nick, was he was hoping you and he could go drinking without me." She turned to Nick. "As in, he was asking you out on a date."

Nick blinked, surprised, then the embarrassingly large rush of relief kicked in. "Oh, sorry, no." He held up his paws, feeling like a weight had been lifted off his chest. "Definitely flattering, but I'm seeing someone."

"Namely, me." Judy poked a finger into Jayesh's chest. "So no poaching." Then it was her turn to blink, turning around to face Nick. "Wait. Why did you sound so relieved?"

Jayesh, looking back and forth between them, broke into a grin again. "He was jealous, Judes." He raised an eyebrow at Nick. "You do know that me wanting to date you doesn't mean that I couldn't also want to date her, right? Bisexuality is a real thing."

"True, but hitting on me in front of her closes the door on you being able to hit on her later." He spread his paws. "And if the two of you _used_ to date, you were dumb enough to let her go. So I'm safe either way."

Jayesh nodded in acknowledgement of Nick's point, but Judy still looked incredulous. "You were _jealous_? Of _Jayesh_?"

"Hey," Jayesh cut in. "I'm a perfectly worthy mammal to be jealous of."

Nick just shrugged. "Hey, I know when I've got a good thing. And, unfortunately, that you could find a better thing at any moment."

Judy's eyes narrowed at that, looking like she was about to argue, then sighed dramatically. "You're an idiot. And we're discussing this in more detail at home." She let go of Jayesh, hopping down before turning around to face him. "We're serious about that drink, though. Or dinner, if you think you can put up with my company for that long."

"Hey, you should feel flattered that I was swayed by your excellent taste." Jayesh smiled. "Definitely dinner. There's this great little place around the corner from my apartment that I hear does a mean carrot soup." He winked at Nick. "And hey, I might be willing to tell you a few stories, anyway."

Nick smiled back. "I meant what I said about the bribe, though we probably have to take kissing off the list of possible payments."

Jayesh sighed, shaking his head dramatically. "Story of my life."

When he left, Judy turned to Nick with a disbelieving look. "Seriously? _Jealous_?"

Nick held up his hands, helplessly. "Hey, I'm an idiot."

Her expression softened, and she bumped her hip against his thigh. "As long as you realize that."


	2. Chapter 2

Technically, they’d resolved it, but Judy couldn’t stop the itch of worry that had worked its way between her shoulder blades. Was she not making it clear enough to Nick how she felt about him? How happy she was? This was the first time she’d been with someone seriously enough for it to count as an actual _relationship_ , and it was entirely possible that she wasn’t doing it right.

The way she’d hurt him with that press conference still haunted her, even now. This was smaller, true, but the last thing in the world she wanted was to hurt him again, even by accident. If there was something she should be doing differently, she wanted to fix it.

She waited until they’d made it home that night, pulling the takeout containers out of the bag and setting them out on the counter. “Nick?” she asked, trying to keep her voice casual as she passed Nick a set of chopsticks and pulling out one for herself. “Why was it that you got jealous?”

That got his attention, enough that he studied her face as he handed her the container with her spicy carrot kale salad. “I told you.” He made a sweeping gesture down his body with his free hand. “Idiot.”

Judy sighed. “I’m serious.” She shifted around on top of the counter so she could face him more fully. “Do you really not know how happy you make me?”

He stopped, face caught somewhere between surprise and that fragility that always meant he was currently being overwhelmed by feelings. “So you’re really not gonna let me stick with the jokes, are you?” He set his container of coconut curry fish back down on the counter, expression turning serious. “It’s not… I don’t….” He sighed, rubbing his paw across his face. “I know you love me. I do. And I hope like hell you know how much I love you. It’s just…” He looked back up at her, resigned and vulnerable all in the same moment. “We both know I make your life harder just by being here. Just by being _me_.”

Denial surged up inside her. “Nick—”

He held up a hand, cutting her off. “I’m not talking about feelings here, Carrots. I’m talking about plain old unfortunate reality, and the fact that you’d have a hard enough time with everything you want to be and do even if I wasn’t here at all.” He smiled a little, but there was just a touch of sadness in it. “There’s a lot of animals out there who wouldn’t make things tougher on you, and who might, sort of, come close to matching me in the charm department.” He held up his paws, something that looked almost like apology in his eyes. “I think about that fact a little too hard, sometimes. Makes me a little stupid.”

Chest aching, she leaned over far enough to grab his shirt and tug him around to her side of the counter. Shifting back around so she could tugged him into the space between her legs, she gave him a soft, lingering kiss before pulling back just enough to smile down at him. “I will admit that there _may_ be a small possibility that I would draw the attention of fewer assholes if I didn’t have you in my life,” she said, smoothing her paws along the sides of his face. “But then I wouldn’t know who I needed to kick, so I don’t see how that would be better for anyone.”

Nick smiled a little, his paws sliding around the curve of her hips. “Well, the assholes would probably appreciate it.”

“True, but I live to torment them.” Then her expression turned serious, the emotion threatening to burst out of her heart making her voice go soft. “And when you give me that 'I'm with you' wink, or that little indulgent smile that tells me you're enjoying yourself just as much as I am even if you don't show it, I feel more understood and accepted than I have in my whole entire life. I feel so _loved_ , and you don't even have to say a word." She nuzzled her nose against his. "I might have fewer assholes in my life without you, but I'd miss out on _so much else_. I promise you, it's not even a competition."

Nick stretched up for another kiss, and when they broke apart again his eyes were suspiciously damp. "We really should start a jar. We'll put a dollar in every time one of us gets the other all emotional, and when it's full we'll use the money to go on vacation."

Judy laughed, wrapping her arms around him again. "We'll have a full jar long before we have the time off."

Nick chuckled as he nuzzled in closer. "You're probably right."

**Author's Note:**

> Come check out my new original fiction on my [blog](http://jennifferwardell.blogspot.com) or say hi to me on [Tumblr](http://sanctuaryforalluniverses.tumblr.com)


End file.
